poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Become a Keyblade Master
(The next day, sunlight streams through the stained glass window in the Throne Room of the Land of Departure as Terra, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Aqua face three large chairs, two occupied. Ven and Spyro looks over and sees an elderly man with yellow eyes who returns his gaze. Ven and Spyro looks away. A second man stands up from his chair, making Ven and Spyro stand at attention. The man walks forward and surveys those gathered with his brown eyes) Master Eraqus: Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy--not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. (He looks toward the elderly man in the chair, who makes a nodding motion) Master Eraqus: I trust you are ready. All: Yes. Master Eraqus (revealing his Keyblade): Then let the examination begin. Master Eon: Begin! holds the blade vertically and holds his hand to the hilt, creating a small aura. Five white balls of light appear in midair and Terra and Aqua ready their Keyblades. Master Xehanort adjusts his hand and the balls mix darkness with the light. Surprising them, he smiles. Terra, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Aqua begin eliminating the orbs. One flies over to Ven and Spyro) All: Ven! Spyro! (Ven and Spyro takes out their Keyblades and strikes it down) Ventus: Don't worry about us. You guys focus on the exam! Aqua: But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room. Stealth Elf: And take Spyro with you! Ventus: No way! We've been looking forward to this--seeing you guys become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now! Spyro: Me too! Terra: They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us. Ventus: Yeah! Spyro: He's right! Aqua: Stay sharp, Ven. Stealth Elf: You too, Spyro. Master Eraqus: That was unexpected...but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. (Terra and Aqua face each other) Master Eraqus: Now, Terra, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, and Aqua, the six of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners--only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. (They ready their Keyblades) Master Eraqus: Begin! (They rush each other and clash swords. They pull back and they goes in for a strike, but is deflected by Terra's blade. They collide twice before Terra makes a large underhand swing at Aqua, who flips backward. Terra swipes at her left and right, Aqua dodging both swings. Aqua slices at him, but he dodges back. She goes in again and he dodges, barely missing the blade. He jumps back and Aqua starts running toward him. He and Eruptor readies themselves and darkness eminates from their arm. They sees it and quickly shakes it off and blocks a blow from Aqua. Masters Eraqus and Xehanort watch from their chairs. Xehanort smiles as the two combatants continue to exchange blows. After the match, they stand before the Masters once again) Master Eraqus: We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf and Pop Fizz has shown the Mark of Mastery. (Terra and Eruptor looks dejected) Master Eraqus: Terra, Eruptor, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. (Master Xehanort walks out into the hallway) Master Eraqus: Please wait here for further instruction. (Master Eraqus, Master Eon follows Master Xehanort) Aqua (to Terra and Eruptor): Hey... Ven: Terra... I'm sorry. Spyro: Sorry, Eruptor. Terra: The Darkness... Where did it come from? Eruptor: I don't know. (Master Xehanort walks downstairs) Master Xehanort: What do you make of Ventus and Spyro? ???????: They ain't gonna cut it. (A soldier in red and black clothing leans against the wall holding a black curved helmet against his right hip) ???????: Somebody's gotta break that loser in. Master Xehanort: Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances. (Xehanort walks past him with his arms folded behind his back. The soldier straightens up and puts on the helmet) ???????: I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home. (They walk down the stairs) Terra (walking away): Sorry...but Me and Eruptor need some time alone. (They watch them leave) [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3